The Darkest Dream
by AkiraTheDarkHuntress
Summary: For hundreds of years he stayed in the background,always observing.She was an ancient Carpathien.How will they react when they realize that immortality doesn't have to be lonely?
1. Budapest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only Sotoria and Fang**

"What am I doing here?" Sotoria looked around the dense forest, finding nothing of interest. She had already noticed all the cameras, trip wires, and death traps. Quite the place, just screaming come visit. Snorting at her own joke Sotoria continued her trek up the forested hill.

For the last three months she had been pulled to this desolate place. Though she knew slightly of the source behind it, she could not for the life of her figure out why it was happening. It was a man, she knew that much. A strong warrior, who projected pain and loneliness. It was so strong that it reached her in the mountains she called home. Sotoria had never felt these feelings before, well besides pain. Absently rubbing her newest wound, she thought about her life. Being a Carpathian she had everything she ever needed or wanted. She had a great family, even if the few she had left were majorly over protective. An image of her older brother, and the only living relative left, popped into her head. He was her rock. Dimitri- the oldest, strongest Carpathian male, and a huge teddy bear to her. Smiling she instinctively reached her mind out to his, just brushing his thoughts. Instantly feelings of love and reasurance washed over her. She loved her brother, and through her he loved her. Having lost his ability to feel emotions long ago. Sending the feelings back she closed off her mind to him, not wanting Dimitri to know where she was.

"Budapest, Budapest, Budapest! That's all my mind will think about. The man in Budapest." sighing and shacking her head at the stupidity of it all, Sotoria proceeded toward the mysterious castle at the top of the hill.

The people in the village regarded the occupants of that castle as either angels and demons. Sotoria reserved judgment, "I mean how can a man that is so sad be evil?" She turned around to be her companion. A pure black wolf shook his head in reply. Smiling she patted his head. Fang was a large wolf. Partly because of her. She had found him as a pup. When she came upon him, he had had a large gash in his side, and Sotoria couldn't just let him die. So she had healed him, and gave her blood to the poor pup. Which she came to find out over the years altered him. He was more intelligent than a mere animal, he healed fast, and he could connect with her mind. He has also lived centuries, always by her side, keeping her sane in the hard world of the Carpathians.

She felt confusion come from his mind. She could have easily entered his mind to find out specifics but she refrained. The ability to read minds and feelings came in handy during battle, but she hated to do it even then. It was an invasion of privacy. Dimitri made fun of her for it, but her privacy had been invaded enough to not willingly do it to another. So she smiled at Fang, and scratched him behind the ear, his favorite spot. Walking through an opening in the trees, she gasped. Looming above her was a magnificent castle, like the ones from her childhood. The modern age had forced her people to change from beautiful sprawling castles, to small cramped houses. She loved the castles she lived in through her childhood years. This one was truly captivating though. It screamed doom and evil, but with great magnificence. "Creepy…cool!" With a slight bounce in her step she headed toward the massive front door. Reaching it, she gave a good, hard knock. Figuring even the dead could have heard that, she turned back to Fang, siting down so she was eye level with him. "Do you suppose this strange man will allow us to help try to heal him?" the wolf's eyes sparkled, and he sneezed shacking his head, his expression of a laugh. Fang projected amusement into her head. Smiling and laughing at his antics, she patted his head, "Your are probably right Fang, he is a human male, of course he wont. Most stubborn species there is."

"I would have to disagree, that would be women." Jumping up, Sotoria spun around on her heel, dark hair flying around her, and her body instinctively going on the offensive, ready for an attack. Fang let out a feral growl, positioning himself between the man and his master. Sotoria's deep blue eyes narrowed on the man standing in the doorway looking at her. She could not believe she had let her guard down! Years of fighting and staying alive had taught her to never, NEVER allow that to happen. Yet she had. Ashamed, she straightened, relaxing her body. The man was not a threat, that much she could tell. The man in question raised an elegant brow at her actions. Unlike her, his body was tense, ready.

Sotoria looked him over, her hands still but ready if he made a move toward her, and she better be ready. This man was huge! Not even among the Carpathians could you find such a man. His muscles bulged under his skin, which was a tawny brown color. Not only was he built, but he was tall, like really tall, and coming from a woman who was almost 6' 1" that was something. Gawd, and he was gorgeous. "Oh yummy." When a smirk came over his lips, Sotoria realized she must have spoken aloud. Oh well, she thought shrugging. Plastering on a smile, she looked him in the eye. "Hello love, how are you this pleasant evening?"

"How did you get all the was up here?" his voice was low, deep, seductive. Sotoria gave him a Duh look.

"I walked. You know using these two things the call legs, it's a new invention." her eyes caught a movement, his hand and immediately zeroed in on it. It was very slight, a human eye would not catch it. Discretely examining his hand she say the glint of a dagger blade. Pretending she was oblivious to the act, Sotoria brought her eyes back to his face again. "Well except for when I fell into this huge pit. Came out of no where! Really, someone could get really hurt!" she slowly started moving toward the man and the entrance, she needed in there. Sotoria never took her off him, all her senses were tuned into getting past him.

That's how she caught his mumbled, "That's the whole point." it actually made her smile. Shaking his head, he stood straight , the blade held tight, "What are you doing here woman?"

"I am here to see somebody." she spoke quietly, making herself seem meek. Men always feel for that act.

"Oh really? And who would that be, luv?" he gave a mocking smile.

Sotoria's eyes slowly wandered over the rest of his body, when he had stood straight his clothes hugged tight to him, but it wasn't his body she noticed. It was the weapons. The man was a walking armory. Along with the blade he had in his hand, he had guns, throwing stars, daggers, and Zues only knows what else. Her lips twitched, holding back a smile, for even if he chose to use them he still wouldn't have a chance against her.

Before he did something stupid, she advanced, tiring of the games. "It's none of your business, darling. Oh, and I wouldn't draw that gun if I were you." his hand had whipped to the waistline of his jeans at her sudden movement. "It wont do you any good, neither will the blades," she stopped as if thinking, "On second thought I'll be nice and allow you something to defend yourself with. Even if it's a puny gun." Sotoria watched with amusement as his hand dropped from hovering over the gun, then he flipped the blade, that had been resting in his palm, around and pointed it at her.

His stormy green eyes met her tranquil blue ones, "Leave here woman, before I have to do something I'll later regret." he growled out, tightly gripping the handle of his dagger.

"Oooo, scary." she gave him a wink, then her face turned serious. Her voice a low, deadly monotone. "Now I will give you a warning in return. Move out of my way and allow me to enter, before I am forced to do something I wont regret later."


	2. Him

**Hey everybody I'm totally new to adding stuff so my first chapter was an experiment (not sure how it turned out…though if past experiments play into this I'm slightly worried.) So I hoped you liked the beginning ( if your on chapter 2 you must have, ooor your waiting for me to fall on my face) Either way! Here we are again, so on to the story! *Jumps for joy***

**I don't own the Lords or the idea of the Carpathians (I wish I did though) I do own Sotoria and Fang, so back off they're mine!**

_**Chapter 2 Him**_

Torin was in the kitchen when the knock on the door sounded through out the castle. He looked up, confused. None of the alarms had went of, signaling an intruder, so how could someone be at the door?

He started to rise to see who it was, when he heard William yell out that he would get it. Torin sank back into his chair, even more depressed now. It was most likely one of William's many woman play things. Oh how Torin envied William and Paris, his brows wrinkled, all the Lords truthfully. They touched each other with no concern in love, friendship, lust, hate, jealousy, and he was left standing in the background. Not touching his friends, brothers, for fear of starting another plague. He looked down at his gloved hands, just an added precaution. Because even with them he wouldn't touch others, just in case. Closing his eyes, his head fell into his hands, images flashing in his head. A beautiful woman, kissing his lips, wrapping her arms around him and not getting sick and dieing. That was the thing he craved most in life, a woman's touch. It was fun playing with Cameo, it brightened both their lives for a short time, but she still couldn't touch him. Glowering, he stood and headed toward his room.

When he passed the front entry way he heard angry voices. Apparently William's woman wasn't happy with him. That thought brought a small smile to his face, but did nothing to lighten his mood. Then he heard the woman's voice call out, "Hey! It's you, you're the one." oh goody, now she was proclaiming her love to him. "Blondie!" that got his attention, William wasn't blonde. Suddenly he heard William let out an oof, "Move you idiot. Fang stop him, He's the one!" Totally confused now, Torin turned to see a large black wolf barreling at him.

Torin was able to get out an, "Oh shit." before he hit the ground, hard.

Torin came to slowly. It was hard to breath, his hand went to his chest and it was met by a huge mound of fur. His eyes flew open, remembering the yelling woman and then the wolf jumping him. Said wolf was now sitting on his chest, pinning him to the hard floor. The other warriors had begun to filter out of rooms, coming to see what the commotion was all about.

Glaring at the dog, Torin growled, "Get off me." it didn't move, just stared at him with its violet eyes. He turned his head, best he could, toward the front door where the woman was, "Tell your mutt to get off me!" he yelled.

Her reply was sharp and quick in return, "Tell yours to get off me!" he opened his mouth to reply, then closed it.

"We don't have a dog." he heard her breath huff out in exasperation, then heard William curse.

"This idiot sure looks like one to me." he could practically feel her glare, even from across the room, and he couldn't help it. He laughed, long and hard, till tears ran down his face.

The wolf jumped off him, not being able to keep its balance, and a small smile graced the woman's face at his laugh. Sitting up, Torin wiped the tears from his face and looked to the door.

William had the woman pinned beneath him, both glaring at the other. "I take it she isn't one of your play things, William?" Gracefully getting to his feet, he made his way to the couple.

"Oh hell no!" the woman bucked her hips, not expecting it William fell forward just enough for the woman to bash her forehead into his nose. His hands released her to hold he now bleeding nose, and she was swift in finishing him off. A jab to the though, and a solid upper cut to his solar plexus, and William was down for the count, curled up in a ball moaning in pain. Getting her legs under her, she stood. The woman then glared down at William's prone figure. "I warned you not to make me do it." she then turned to Torin, and he forgot how to breath.

She was beautiful, even with a frown on her full lips. Starting at the top of her head he engraved her image into his memory. Straight black hair cascaded down to her trim waist, curling slightly at the ends. She had vivid blue eyes which reminded him of the ocean during a violent storm. Elegant brows were brushed above them, and dark lashed fanned above and below. She had a pert nose, that he could easily see being stuck in the air in stubborn pride. Her lips were plump, bow shaped, begging to be kissed. Torin's eyes traveled down, down her delicate neck, lingering on her breasts, which were defined perfectly through her tight t-shirt. Her chest rose slowly, with each of her even breaths. He wanted to cup those breasts in his hands, to nuzzle them, suck the nipples into his mouth, worshiping them. Her breathing quickened, and her eyes grew dark, as if she could hear his thoughts, her hands curled into small fists at her sides.

Finally, he moved his gaze, her stomach was flat, but she wasn't sickly skinny like most women now-a-days. Her jeans looked painted on, emphasizing her flaring hips, cupping her ass, and encasing her long legs. Black knee high boots, with three inch heels encased her calves. Torin loved women in heels, it was so damn sexy. He shifted uncomfortably, his slacks much to tight in the crotch. He just hoped no body noticed how turned on he was by this woman he didn't even know.

She gave him a teasing smile when he met her eyes again. Blood rushed to his cheeks, staining them read. What the hell, he thought, he never blushed. In all his thousands of years, never had he reacted this way. Quickly his eyes searched hers, trying to see if she noticed. What he say nearly made him moan out loud. Heat, pure sexual heat. She knew that he wanted her, and apparently she liked it. She made to move through the door way, but she stopped on the threshold, frowning. White teeth bit into her plump lower lip, finally she spoke to him, "Hello Blondie." her voice was throaty, almost sing-song like, as if the Muses had blessed it to be pure heaven when she spoke.

Gulping, Torin tried to speak, but for the life of him he could not find his voice. Then the audience made itself known, through Lucien, "Who are you? Why are you here?" Torin sighed thankful for his friend speaking up.

The woman's eyes flickered to Lucien, then back to Torin.

She spoke to him as if he were the one that asked. "My name is Sotoria." she bowed her head slightly, an old world greeting, Showing slight submission, but not enough to allow the person to attack while not looking. It was a warrior bow. She then raised her head and smiled shyly, "I am here because of you."

**Ahhh another chapter finished. I do hope you enjoyed it. It would be much appreciated if you would review.**

**Sotoria: Yes very much so, dealing with this woman is frustrating! Knowing that's its all worth it would be fantastic.**

**Me: Hey! I'm not that bad! *pouts***

**Sotoria: See! See what I have to put up with.**

**Me: Oh you wait…you do remember who is writing this story right? *innocently looks around* I mean you don't want a end up with William do you?**

**Sotoria: No, no you wouldn't do that to me. You wouldn't be so evil.**

**Me: Darling evil is my middle name…**

**Sotoria: You wish. *struts out of room***

**Me: *maturely sticks out tongue at her retreating back***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly other than Sotoria and fang.**

**A/N Sorry for taking so long! i haven't had acsess to a cpmputer finally i got my hands on one though! Yay! anyways on with the story! Loves**

The man's brows knit together at her admission, and she almost laughed, he was adorable. His blonde hair was messy, as if he ran his hands through it often, and it was shaggy, just touching the lobes of his ears. Her own hand itched to run through it, to brush it from his face. Dark brows off set his green eyes. They reminded her of the fresh buds in spring, sweet yet hard, a fighter at heart. His nose was straight, his lips turned down in a frown. A black shirt pulled tight over his corded muscles, all the men standing in the hall were ripped, black gloves covered his hands and arms allowing no skin to show. She did not like that, he was very gorgeous, he should show it off. Black slakes hung from his lean hips. He looked very professional, yet he gave off an aura of danger, they all did. Sotoria got the feeling that if these men decided to attack she just might lose. They were…..more. Not human, but not Carpathian either. So what were they?

"You are here for me?" a sneer came to his lips, all the men drew blades and guns, "You're a hunter."

Her brows creased. She was a hunter, but she only hunted those of her people who had turned. She did not harm others unless they made the first move.

Sotoria raised her hands, like they did in the cop shows the Prince's wife liked to watch. "I'm not here to hurt anyone." she met Fangs eyes and connected with his mind, _Be prepared to run. Just in case. _He tilted his head, looking at her, then bumped into the blonde man's leg. Startled he looked down. "He likes you blonde." she slowly lowered her hands. The others weapons were all trained on her, but she did not care. The only one that mattered was the one beside Fang.

"My name is Torin, not Blonde." he looked at the huge wolf then at the woman, noticing William sitting on the floor by her, "You mean no harm? Then what about William there?" nodding toward his fallen comrade.

"He deserved it. And besides I gave him fair warning. I really am not here to hurt you. I swear." biting her lip she added, "I am here to help you Torin."

He heard laughter behind him, he himself snorted at her statement, "And how would you do that?"

Sotoria knew why they were laughing, because none of them could even fathom the pain this Torin man was feeling.

Her voice was very soft when she spoke, "Your soul is broken," everybody shut up, Torin's eyes got wide, Sotoria's were down cast staring at the floor. "I feel it weeping." her eyes met his, "I felt your pain all the in my home land, I traveled thousands of miles because your pain and loneliness called me, for months all I have heard is you begging for it to end. For your life to end. I tried soothing you, but nothing I did helped." she shook her head. "I have never felt such crushing feelings before, my people do not experience them. Hell I don't even know what I can do to help." she stopped, contemplating her next words, "I just thought you needed somebody to hold you."

The room was absolutely silent, the men staring from the strange woman to their brother, not knowing what to think. Torin's face was stotic, almost shocked, then it went stony, "If you know me so well then you know why I'm like that!" he was glaring at her! She could not believe the audacity of the man!

"Torin your not really that depressed are you?" the man, Lucien Torin had called him.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be? I haven't touched another person in hundreds of years in fear of killing them."

"Torin-"

"Shut up Lucien I don't care what you think!" he looked at the woman, how dare she do this to him! Somebody to hold him she had said. The thing he wanted most and she dangled it in front of him. "You are a cruel person." he turned on his heel, storming off to his rooms, Fangs fallowing close on his heels. His friends stood there, weapons forgotten, staring at the woman.

"I-"

A woman shoved through the crowd of men, "Go after him Chica. He wants you, bad." she pulled a sucker from her mouth and smacked her lips. She then proceeded to wiggle her eye brows at Sotoria, "Well?"

Sotoria eyes the door frame which was flush with her toes, being a Carpathian she could not enter without an invitation. Giving one last look at Torin's retreating back, she turned and walked away, without saying a word.

The woman and a few of the men ran out after her, calling her name. ignoring them all she kept walking. Suddenly the man named Lucien appeared in front of her, luckily Sotoria's reactions were honed from years of fighting, for as he appeared-though startled- she dissolved to mist. Gasps rang out as she rose in the air, unseen she made her way to the window of Torin's room. Fang was keeping her updated, for the man had let him into his room. Changing from her mist form to that of a eagle she landed softly on the window sill, then from there she changed into a tabby cat, settling in to watch and wait.

Torin paced his room, that gale of that woman! To shove that in his face, he could just!…..hug her. He heaved a sigh of frustration, and flopped into a chair. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. Stormy blue eyes greeted him. Her eyes, Sotoria, she had introduced herself as. The name was exotic and beautiful, just like her.

There was a slight nudge on his leg causing him to jump slightly his eyes flying open. The wolf stood beside him looking expectantly, pushing Torin with his head again, "What do you want?" the dog huffed and sat, his head reasting on Torin's knee. Slowly he reached out with his gloved hand and stroked the canine's head. Torin smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned his head into his touch. He scratched behind his ear, as he had seen people do to their pets, and laughed as the dog moaned and his hind leg started thumping on the floor.

Torin had never had a pet before and though he knew this dog belonged to the woman, he planed on keeping him as long as possible. He liked having a companion that he could touch, even if through gloves. "I bet your fur is silky soft huh boy." in answer the wolf collapsed onto his feet, "Well just make yourself at home why don't you dog." shaking his head Torin leaned back once more, closing his eyes. Dog , as he had dubbed him, breathed deep and even, obviously asleep. "Where is your owner Dog? She wouldn't have just left you would she? I mean I know I was an ass, but wouldn't she at least take you with her?" over the years Torin had become used to talking aloud to himself, now at least he could pretent to be talking to the dog. A perk if you asked him, his friends already thought he was crazy no need to add onto their belief.

Opening his eyes he glanced at his security monitours, "Where are you woman?"

Suddenly there was a scratching and growling at the window, Dog jumped up on full alert, barking his fur standing on end. Torin grabbed a gun, one of many laying around the room, and turned to the window Dog had run over to. Walking over he kept his weight on the balls of his feet, his body tense ready for an attack.

It had started to rain, making the cat he found on his window sill look absolutely pitiful. He looked at Dog who was totally relaxed now and watching the cat, his tail wagging as if he were happy to see it. "What is up with me and random ass animals today?" setting down his gun Torin opened the window. Taking this as an invitation the cat ran in so fast it looked like a white streak, a very wet white streak.

It stopped at the end of his bed, shaking the water from its fur, flinging it every where. Torin's hands came up to cover his face from the onslaught. He laughed as he lowered then once it was finished.

Dog yelped happily and jogged over to the cat, pushing his nose into the white fur causing the cat to fall over onto its side. Amazingly it stayed like that, allowing Dog to lick the water from its thick coat. a content purr rumbled from its throat, Torin couldn't do much more than to watch. It seemed as if the two animals knew each other personally, which was crazy even to Torin who's life consisted of crazy. But he couldn't come up with another explanation for their behavior, "This day is just screwed up all together," the two animals ignored him. Sighing he made his way over to his bed . "I'm going to sleep, hopefully tomorrow will be better." Torin kicked off his shoes, then relieved his body of all its weapons. When he stretched out and laid his head on the pillow, the exhaustion from the day finally catching up with him. He was so tired he didn't even notice when the cat jumped onto the bed, nor did he protest when it curled up on his bare chest. His brow wrinkled in thought, _Bare chest? I never… _he didn't have time to contemplate it further before he slipped into the world of dreams.

**Well i hope you liked it, till next time!**


	4. Hello Lord Disease

**I'm back! *crickets chirp* Geeee….. Love the enthusiasm guys. Anyways this is a long chapter so be prepared. On we go down the rabbit hole! WEEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: Eh I don't feel like typing this again it's on my other pages tough it out.**

Sotoria watched as Torin fell asleep. She sat up on his chest, oh and what a yummy chest too. She had gotten rid of his shirt and those damn gloves as he was drifting off, she wasn't sure if he even noticed. Why would he wear so many clothes? His body was gorgeous. Purring softly, her paws started kneading, the cat antics taking over as she thought.

Then very suddenly her whole body froze. Her paws were tingling and her body felt funny- as if something were invading it. Focusing her spirit into her body she examined her blood, that's where she sensed the disturbance. Slowly making her way through her body she finally found the source. Some sort of disease was attacking her blood cells. Quickly she entered the invading cells, examining and breaking down the system, till she knew how to counter them. Instantly her body took over, killing the invader till nothing was left.

The disease had left a trail though, which she followed. Down through her paws, leaving her body, and entering Torin's which utterly confused her. Slowly she examined her surroundings, which ironically were his insides. There were scars everywhere, obviously he was a warrior, but there was something there that she couldn't put her finger on. It was…something powerful. This just added to her puzzlement.

Shacking herself from her ponderings, Sotoria proceeded to follow the trail. When she found the end she couldn't believe what she saw. There was another being inside of him! Like Torin's soul, but someone else's also. They were intertwined. One, but two. What the hell?

Suddenly a growl rang out, and a voiced pierced her head, "What are you doing here woman?"

"I swear to the gods, that if one more person asks me that today I'm going to beat them black and blue!"

The being was silent, then it chuckled darkly, "Let me rephrase it then. You should not be here, but since you are… how may I help you?"

"See that's better," Sotoria thought for a second, "Can you she yourself? I can see your essence mixed with Torin's, but who are you?" A slight humming sound surrounded her, and then the being flashed an image to her. She gasped. That was not a human; it was something she had never seen before.

"I am the demon lord Disease. I was bonded with this body thousands of years ago. I am him and he is me."

Absorbing this she stated out loud, "So it is you that put that blood disease into my body. That is why he doesn't touch anybody, why he covers his body, correct?" Disease gave the impression of a nod. "Why do you do it?"

He seemed to ponder on this as if he weren't sure, his answer was simple and matter of fact though, "Because it is who I am, I need to. Just as Pain needs pain and Promiscuity needs sex. It is how we survive."

"Hmmm… I can understand that. It is like me needing blood, but I am going to tell you something Lord Disease, keep you little minions to yourself. Because if I find them within my body again I will detach you from Torin and kill you."

The demon laughed, "You cannot harm me!" his laugh turned to a whimper as Sotoria sent a wave of pure power toward him.

"Trust me, I can." Then she pulled out of Torin's body and back to her own.

She sat there for awhile waiting to see if Disease did anything in retaliation. When a few minutes passed and nothing happened she relaxed, curling into a white ball of fur she fell asleep on top of Torin.

The next morning Torin woke very slowly, he had had a deep, dreamless sleep. Not opening his eyes he stretched, arching his back and raising his arms above his head. His stretch was cut short though, when the bed bounced softly and an unhappy growl came from his side. That sure as hell wasn't his stomach, so what the hell? Opening his eyes and sitting up he looked down, meeting grumpy blue eyes. For about five seconds he stared dumbly at the cat till the previous day came rushing back to him. Groaning out loud, Torin fell back onto the bed, his hands coming up to rub his face. Soft paws and silky fur brushed his chest as the cat crawled back onto its previous perch. Its fur tickled his stomach causing him to laugh, abruptly he stopped and sat up again making the animal fly off and bounce on the bed once more. It let out a hiss and swiped at him, then jumped down to the floor and sauntered over to Dog. It curled up against him and went back to sleep.

Torin's eyes left the animals. Depression setting in. he didn't remember taking off his shirt and gloves, but it didn't matter now. The cat had touched his bare skin; it would be dead by the end of the day. He bowed his head cursing the demon he housed, but strangely for once Disease didn't say anything back. Normally he was overjoyed when he infected a being, but now he was silent-there-but silent. "Fuck you to Disease. I actually want to yell at you and you say nothing. Basterd." In response Disease growled. "There you are." The demon continued to growl as Torin stood and went to the cat. It opened its eyes and watched him kneel beside it and Dog. He reached out and stroked the snow white fur, Disease shut up with a whimper. Torin lifted his hand and the demon started up again, but as soon as he touched the cat again Disease was silent as if he were cowering in fear. What the hell? He stared at the cat. A cat! His demon was scared of a fucking cat! One that would soon be dead. Said cat pushed its head into Torin's hand, telling him silently to continue petting. "This is pathetic, what is going on?" he asked the cat as if it held the answers. "Do you know boy?" the cat hissed at him, "Umm girl?" it purred. "Ok, you're a girl. What should I call you?" she opened her eyes stormy blue, like that woman's. "Sotoria…." When he said the name the cat's purring grew and she licked his hand. Torin chuckled, "Sotoria it is then. Named after a beautiful, exotic woman who blew into my life and let just as suddenly…because of me." His stomach grumbled loudly, enough so that Dog jumped to his feet- on full alert. Laughing Torin stood and patted dog on the head, "Its ok boy, it was just me. Didn't realize I was so hungry. Bet you two are also huh?" Dog relaxed, wagging his tail and stretching. "Well let's go raid the kitchen." Before heading out he detoured to his closet and grabbed a shirt and gloves, pulling them on as he walked out into the hall, the animals close behind.

They made quite the sight, the ever lonesome Torin walking down hallways and stairs with a snowball cat beside him and a shadow dog trailing their steps.

Sotoria eyed everything as she went. Doors, rooms, windows, anything she saw was registered and stored to memory. Best to know all your surroundings was her motto. Never knew when you'd need a quick exit or a good hiding spot.

They continued down to the dinning room, where there was a large table. It was surrounded by other occupants of the house already filling their stomachs with the food present. Fang's nose twitched and he ran forward into the room rushing to the person who looked gullible enough to give him food. That being a pretty read haired woman who-when Fang whipped out the 'puppy dog eyes'-caved immediately and gave him a chunk of ham.

"Gwen really?"

She looked to the man sitting beside her with an innocent look, "What? He's so adorable!" she turned back to Fang and itched him behind the ear, making his back foot start to thump, all the women giggled, the men and Sotoria just rolled their eyes.

"Looks like your bed was filled last night Torin." A heavily scared man said to Torin as he sat at the table, Sotoria quickly jumped into his lap, getting comfortable.

"Yes well, it will be cut back by the end of the day." Torin looked down at the cat in his lap with sad eyes. He really liked her.

"Why do you say that?" this coming from the woman called Gwen. Then she gave a startled look, "Don't think that just because I said this thing is cute means that I'll let him sleep with me. The only one allowed in my bed is Sabin!"

Everyone laughed at this, Torin even cracked a smile. Slowly she filled a plate with food, offering some to Sotoria, who sniffed it and cringed away, "Damnit it's already started."

The scared man was the only one to hear him, "What has?"

Torin met his eyes, "I touched her Lucien."

"So?" he looked confused.

"I touched her with my bare hands…" he trailed off, hoping his friend would take the hint. He watched as realization dawned on his friend.

"How did it happen, you're always so careful."

Torin shook his head, "I don't truly know. I went to bed, and when I woke my shirt and gloves were gone and Sotoria was sleeping on my chest."

"Sotoria?"

A sheepish look came over his face, "That's what I named her. I don't know why I named her she will be dead by tonight." Sotoria, who had been listening to this whole conversation, dug her claws into Torin's leg causing him to jump and flinch in pain. "What the hell cat?" she gave him a droll look and tipped her nose in the air, telling him without words that she wasn't going to die. In response he smiled, "You have spunk, to bad it won't last."

Oh now she was just fed up, hissing at him she jumped from his lap. Sotoria trotted over to an open window and leapt up onto the sill. She sent her mind out to Fang 'I'm going out to feed. These imbeciles are annoying me. I shall be back later once I've finished feeding and exploring.' Fang barked letting her know he understood, then she was gone.

**Phew! Finished that took forever to type. I hope you liked it, the next chapter (more like the next 3) is already written so I'll update as soon as I can. Remember reviews make the world go round! Till next time.**


	5. What a Night

***Peeks around corner* Is it safe to came out will anybody kill me for taking so long? … I think I'll stay here. Anyways sorry for the wait I moved and had to start a new school and just finally had a chance to get back to my story. Hopefully it was worth the wait my loyal readers! (yes kp that is you my dear cousin and as promised here is the next chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lords or Carpathians (sad face) but I do own Tory and fang and my plot. I'll sick me evil bunnies on you if you take them! Be warned…..**

**Chapter 5…. What a night…**

"Hey Torin, your cat ran away." Maddox pointed to the window.

Danika smacked her hand to her forehead, "Nah 'ya think? We thought it was going shopping." This started a whole conversation on what the cat would be doing, with insults and food thrown at people's heads emphasizing their points. Fang ran around the table, happy to clean up the mess. Torin just stared at the window, rolling the food around on his plate.

A feminine hand settled on his shoulder, "She'll be back." Anya stated firmly.

"No she wont she-"

"She's something," Anya paused thinking, "different. She's something more. She'll be back, and she'll be alive Torin." Her brows knit together, as if she were deep in thought then slowly walked back to Lucien. He gave her a questioning look and she shrugged and stared at the window. "Please come back alive, Torin needs friends like you. Ones he can touch." Her husband's arms wrapped around her, offering support.

Sotoria wandered through the woods, now in the shape of a black panther. This was her favorite form. Its body was filled with power, and it possessed a dark elegance. The large paws seemed to glide over the earth never making a sound. Her nose caught the scents of the town humans, cars, smoke, and garbage. Usual human town smells. Her pace picked up, racing through the trees till the town of Budapest came into sight. Quickly she changed back into her true form, then made her way down to find nourishment.

Soon she found what she was looking for. A group of people were wandering down an ally way, taking a short cut back to their motel. Sotoria felt her fangs lengthen she had not fed in four nights, that being why she chose such a large group. "Ladies and gentlemen excuse me!" she waited till the all turned around looking at her questionably. "It's a pleasure to meet you." They looked from Sotoria to each other, then a man stepped forward to speak, but he never got to. For Sotoria sent her mind out, putting them all into a conscience dream state. Their eyes glazed over and the all stood in place. She walked up to each one of them, sinking her fangs into their necks. She took no more than half a pint of the rich, nourishing blood from each, sealing the wounds with a swipe of her tongue. She helped each one sit down, and then planted memories of a round of drinks making them all tipsy. Sotoria released their minds and left. With her hunger sainted she explored the town.

Stopping in shops and the bar, memorizing faces and places. Though it was midday the sun did not burn her skin, unlike the rest of her people. It had never affected her the way it did the others of her kind.

She had just walked into a jewelry shop to look at the necklaces when a strange man entered. She felt a violent wave of benevolence flow from him. It wasn't aimed at anyone in particular, just at the world itself. He walked up to the counter glaring at the poor woman behind it. "I'm here to pick up my order." It came out as a growl.

The clerk stammered and dropped the ring she was holding, "I um yo-your name si-sir?"

A sneer came over his face, "You don't need to know my name bitch. The order is under Eternity." At this the woman turned whiter than a ghost and all but ran to the back.

"That was uncalled for." Slowly the man turned to Sotoria, his eyes narrowing. She did not look up from the showcase which held a beautiful ruby pendent within it.

"Excuse me? This is none of your business."

Slowly she drug her eyes from the stone, planning on coming back later to get it. "Oh contraire, it is now. I hate it when people are unnecessarily rude to others, just because they think they can get away with it." The clerk came back to the front counter, her arms wrapped around a covered bundle, "Now apologize to this young woman for being rude." She waved her hand to the poor girl who looked terrified.

"It's ok ma'am. I'm used to it." The clerk laid the bundle on the counter by the man. Turning from Sotoria, he reached for it. Before his hand touched it Sotoria was there, pulling it out of his reach.

"You should not be used to it!" emphasizing each word. She locked eyes with now angry man. "You won't get this till you have apologized." She could literally feel the anger coming from him, and she knew what was coming.

His fist flew at her face. An inch before it landed her hand shop up catching it with ease. Her eyes narrowed, turning to a stormy gray blue, a sure sign she was angry. "That was a big mistake." Twisting his arm out of socket, she stepped forward. Her other hand went to the back of his head, bashing it into the granite counter. His nose broke on contact; a scream of pain rang out. She pulled his head back up, "Apologize. Now." Her voice was deadly quiet. The man cried out how sorry he was, begging her to let him go. "Leave." She released him, with a push toward the door.

The store was silent. Sotoria turned to the clerk with a embarrassed smile, "Sorry bout that. I had an abusive husband just like him. I think I went kinda crazy." A total lie but it made the woman nod and smile.

"Ahh, well I thank you very much for standing up for me, but that wasn't a good idea. The Eternity holds a lot of power here and not in a good way. They might kill you for this." Sotoria laughed whole heartedly at this.

"Oh I'd love to see them try, dear. I truly would." Picking up the forgotten bundle she left the shop.

Torin fiddled with the keyboard to his security monitors, zooming in on different areas. In the last few months there had been an over abundance of Hunters in town, and it was his job to keep a look out for any and all attacks or ambushes.

Thankfully there had been no movement for the last few days. Allowing all of them to relax slightly, for they had hit a dead end with the box. Again. Now it was back to brainstorming their next move.

He set the cameras back to auto scan and walked to the window. His eyes scanned the horizon, watching the sun set in a flare of reds, pinks, and oranges. He had no idea how long he had been standing there staring into nothingness, when he was ripped out of his thinking to a shrill alarm from the security system. He ran over, tripping on Dog as he went. Deft hands flew over the keyboards, zooming and focusing in on the disturbance. Torin's brow knit together, "What the hell?" the heat sensors were picking up on something, but what that something was he had no idea. The images appeared to be moving masses of mist, "but mist doesn't have body heat, not last time I checked." At this Fang paid more attention. Sotoria had taught him things to look for and what they meant. His keen eyes watched the screen, and that's when he saw it. The mist changed form for a split second. Not even long enough for the man beside him to notice, so it was up to him. Because the vampires had found Sotoria's trail' and it lead here. To a house full of people who had no clue how to fight the damned. What a way to start the night.

**Well whatcha think! Was it good am I a writing genius? (bows) yes I no thank you thank you hold your applause. Express it through reviews yay! Cousin you better review or no more chapters understand good, oh and I'm still trying to think of a character to throw you in as. I may add the dark hunter series and make you one of Artemis's bitches (aka a dark-huntress) lol but you'd be BA let me know what you think. Till next time!**


	6. Vampires

**Im so sorry this took so long ive been getting ready for college and just recently moved into my dorm so its been hecktic this is a short chapter but i wanted to get you something so you wouldnt forget about me!**

**anyways usual disclaim blah blah yea you know on with the story!**

Sotoria was slowly making her way back up to the castle when Fang contacted her. All he let through was one word, 'Vampires.'

Panic gripped her chest, as she sent out her mind to find them. They were nearing the castle she didn't have much time, because if they got in the castle the occupants were dead, no matter how great of warriors they were. 'Protect them Fang, I'm on my way. 'The package she carried dropped to the ground, completely forgotten, as she changed into an owl and took to the skies.

The monitors stopped blinking, whatever had set them off was gone, or so Torin thought. Fang knew better, vampires weren't stupid. They had caught onto the devices and shielded themselves from them. So now he had no way to know where they were. He watched as the man sat down, confused. Sotoria had told him to protect everybody but in order to do that he needed to get them all in one place until she got there. To do that he needed to make a ruckus… he knew humans were curious so if he was loud enough they would all come to investigate. So he stood and let out a long loud howl. The blonde man jumped up and came at him, and Fang ran out of the bedroom howling, yipping, and barking.

Torin chased Dog, trying in vain to get him to stop, but to no avail. Finally the wolf came to a halt in the entrance hall and Torin stopped in front of him. He was bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath when Sabin spoke behind him, "Jeez Torin don't you know how to control that thing?" Torin slowly stood straight and looked around the room, everybody stood there looking at him and Dog.

He glanced at the animal, "I'm really sorry. I have no idea what's wrong with him." Everybody just looked at him, "What? Seriously, I don't, he was just fine then the heat sensors went off, and there was something weird on the monitors, then it all stopped and he star-" a deep menacing growl cut him off, "started that." Torin finished. He looked back to Dog, who was now facing the door, his hackles raised, and a constant growl rumbling from him.

Arya stepped forward staring at the wolf, "I think he knows something we don't…" she said very quietly. Torin's mouth opened to comment when a knock suddenly came on the door. A snarl ripped its way free of Dog, causing a shiver to make its way down the spine of everyone in the room. Nobody moved, all eyes trained on the door. Another knock resounded throughout the room, causing a few of the women to flinch. The only sounds now were the scrape of Dogs claws on the floor as he paced the room, and the occupant's labored breathing. They stood awaiting the next knock, but it didn't come, what came was a sweet persuasive voice. "I know you are all standing right there. Why don't you come open the door for us?" it wasn't a question, it was a command. The voice held power; the warriors did not feel the pull to follow the command, but a few of the women's eyes glazed over as they stepped forward to do as the voice said.

'Fang! Stop them! I'm almost there.' Without thought he obeyed her words, his body knocking into the backs of each women's' knees, causing them to fall to the floor. The men rushed forward to grab each one as Fang raced to the front of the door so no one could get to it.

Just as he turned his back to said door-to keep his eye on his charges- it flew open, throwing him across the room into a painful heap. All eyes turned to the figures in the doorway. Two men, their faces beautiful, stood smiling at them, "Hello, you know its rude to ignore a visitor." His voice was hypnotizing, as if he sang the words.

Fang snarled at him as one thought crossed his mind- vampire. He could tell the difference. The humans saw pretty people- as Sotoria put it- while he saw monsters. The men's faces were sunk in. their lips pulled tight over their jagged yellow rotting teeth. Blood red eyes stood out against the pale clammy skin. Disgusting hair hung from their heads, it was lank and greasy, well what was left of it was. There were bald patches where it had either been ripped out or just lost as the tainted blood rotted the body. And the smell, it literally burned his nose it was so rancid. He sent an image of the men to Sotoria's mind, letting her know what was going on.

'I am at the edge of the forest. I will enter though Torin's room. Keep them distracted, they cant be allowed in.' with that she cut contact, leaving it up to Fang till she arrived.


	7. Old Friends

**I know it's been forever! Please forgive me! I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updating.**

(Torin's Pov)

Torin wasn't sure what was going on, but his gut told him that it wasn't good. Dog stood in front of him and his brothers, as if trying to block them from these men. _Ah yes the men_, Torin thought as he eyed them again. They were how to word this, …pretty. But not in a 'Wow she's gorgeous' pretty; no this was a 'Everything about them is perfect in a superficial way' pretty. He could tell that that's not really what they looked like, because they kind of glowed. Whether it was an illusion or not he didn't care—he did not like them at all. First they get past all the traps and safe guards, then they do something to the women they blow their door open, and lastly they try to insult him and his brothers. Yeah, not one bit.

Purposefully he stepped forward so he was even with Dog, "How dare you trespass on private property and then blow our fucking door up! You're lucky we don't kill you where you stand." Eyes narrowed into slits—he glared at them. Dog tried pushing him back but he was having none of that. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Slowly the men looked at him, their crazed eyes sent a shiver down his spine and he broke out in a cold sweat. One of them laughed and at first it was beautiful; but then it sounded like nails on a chalk board. "You're a brave one aren't you?" a predatory gleam entered his eyes, "I bet your blood will taste magnificent." Torin watched the man lick his lips.

"What. The. Hell?" this came from William, whose face was twisted in disgust. Torin slowly backed away—now officially creeped out—giving into Dog's demands.

The other man, who had been silent up till this point, stepped forward—though not past the threshold Torin noted. "We are looking for an old friend, a woman-" Dog whipped around and snarled, "—Ah, so she is here. I should have guessed the wolf was hers."

Sotoria. That's who they were looking for; Torin knew it instantly. He stared praying to any god that would listen that they would not find her. "Well? Where is she?" the man sneered, "I can smell her. Tell me!" it came out as a shout, almost desperate.

A defiant voice came from the group behind Torin, "She isn't here anymore. Left yesterday actually." It was Anya, her face stern showing no emotion but her eyes held a protective glint.

For a moment the man's image slipped, "Do not lie to me!" Torin wasn't sure if what he saw was real or not, but if it was Gods help them all. For what he saw in the split second was horrifying, but then his features returned to a smooth serene look. "Ah… there you are Dragon Seeker." He looked down toward Torin's feet. Looking down himself Torin saw the white cat—the one that should be dead. The man kept talking, "A house cat? Really?" in response to this the cat sauntered forward, tail twitching, to sit by Dog and solemnly stare at the men. "Such a weak creature, we are the most powerful beings and you choose a house pet as a form. What? Did you get tired of hunting? Decided to retire and live a pampered life?" his tone was mocking, which was just plain odd seeing as he was talking—and insulting—a cat.

Sotoria—the cat not the woman-didn't react to his taunts she just raised her dainty paw and began to lick it. He couldn't help it Torin let out a deep laugh, "Way to go. Rejected by a 'weak house pet'." He could hear his brothers laughing behind him, the tension finally being released. The man scowled and he could have sworn that he growled like an angry animal. This thought made Torin picture him with ears and a tail which caused him to snort and laugh harder. Sotoria and Dog turned around, with amused expressions, to look at him. Which cause them to miss the movement of one of the women. She walked to the door intending to close it in the men's faces. But what happened as far from that. As she reached out one of the man's hands shot out and grabbed her. She barley even had time to think but luckily she let loose a scream as her body roughly collided with his.

(Sotoria's pov)

"Gilly!" William looked terrified, everybody's faces showed similar looks, which turned to horror as the men dropped their illusions and showed their true image.

The one holding Gilly spoke, "I'm tired of these games hunter, show yourself or-" he bent his head down to Gilly's neck, taking in a long breath causing the poor girl to shake in fear, "or I'll have myself a little early evening snack." He looked up smiling which revealed his fangs.

Sotoria slowly turned around to face the vampires. This was not good, they had gotten the girl outside the house, and they could do anything they wished to her now. _'Well Fang, looks like the jig is up. Circle around the outside of the room; try not to draw attention. When I say go, attack the one without the girl. The other one is mine.'_ Fang dipped his head slightly telling her he understood. Then he very slowly moved backwards toward the shadows.

Sotoria stood and walked forward, drawing all eyes to her. There was one set that seemed to burn into her though. 'Torin, I hope you will forgive me for deceiving you.' Her eyes met the vampire's, he looked vaguely familiar but it was hard to tell for his body was so ruined by the toxic blood in his veins. 'Well here goes.' She felt her body shifting forms, stretching into her human body. Gasps rang out behind her with one distinctive voice.

"Sotoria?" it was Torin and she wasn't sure whether he was more shocked or angry. Right now though she pushed the urge to check to the back of her mind; the vampires and the girl were more important.

Without turning she gave him a greeting, "Hello Torin luv, fantastic to see you again. Thanks so much for sharing your bed last night, it was a lot more comfortable that sitting out in the rain." She heard him sputter but cut him off before he could say anything, "Hello gentlemen." Now speaking to the vampires she used a soft tone, one that was laced with power for she needed them to relax for the one holding the girl to loosen his grip. "What a beautiful night, is it not?" Sotoria plastered a smile on her face and stared into the vampire's gaze, moving her body in a hypnotic dance. She watched as his eyes glazed over, she almost had him, but then he blinked breaking the spell she was weaving. He grimaced and looked away, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Hello Tory." It was a sound just above a whisper—one she almost missed. Now it was her turn to gasp in surprise, stumbling slightly in her movements. No, it couldn't be. Her body became lax, the smile dropping. That is why he looked so familiar. "Long time no see Seeker. What has it been? Eight, nine hundred years my old friend?"


End file.
